


Familiars Rule (WAP)

by HeartlessMemo



Series: What We Create In October Challenge! [1]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Dark Gigi, Dark Guillermo, Drabble Collection, Explicit Lyrics, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Role Swap, Sex, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge, brief mention of sex, human nandor, vampire guillermo, vampire/familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo
Summary: Simon the Devious taught Nandor many rules over the course of his captivity. But the vampire’s favorite rule was this one:Familiars are seen and not heard.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create In October Challenge! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947952
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Familiars Rule (WAP)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of fluffy drabbles set in the universe of Guillermo the Heartless. Each part will be a response to a prompt from the [WWCITS Zine October fic/art challenge](https://twitter.com/wwcits/status/1307816076021907456). Enjoy!

Simon the Devious taught Nandor many rules over the course of his captivity. But the vampire’s favorite rule was this one:

**_Familiars are seen and not heard._ **

  
  


“ _ Guillermo!! _ Will you tell that beastly behemoth to cease his infernal racket?!” Laszlo calls from his crypt. “We can hear him all the way up here in our coffins and it’s fucking annoying!”

Guillermo is lying stretched out, nude, on his familiar’s soft, little bed. He’s lazy and pliant, having just enjoyed the thorough attentions of said familiar’s rather magnificent cock. He watches with heavy-lidded eyes as Nandor dances around the room, naked and -- for once -- unabashed. His bronze skin glows in the candlelight. Thick, dark hair covers his chest and trails down his stomach and between his legs; bite marks are visible on his arms and chest. He twirls across the floor, swinging his hips and showing off his ample backside as the music from his little earbuds flows through him. He’s thrown his hair up in a sloppy bun, the glittery, pink scrunchy contrasting against the dark brown locks. Guillermo will surely take it down later, but for now he looks absolutely perfect.

Nandor’s pitchy, accented voice fills the room. His master smirks at the filthy lyrics that fall from innocent lips. “ _ Hop on top! I wanna ride...I do a kegel while it’s inside! Spit in my mouth, look in my eyes! _ ”

A sudden booming sound interrupts Guillermo’s blissed out observation. Colin Robinson is drumming the basement ceiling with a broomstick. His voice is muffled but discernible. “Your happiness is gross! Quit it!”

Guillermo gets up and saunters across the room to Nandor, making sure to draw his familiar’s gaze with the sexy, swish of his hips. He grabs the human’s face in a brief, passionate kiss, popping one of the earbuds out and whispering, “Sing louder, baby.”

  
  
  



End file.
